


A Dynasty Secured

by TenaciousTempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Spanking, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousTempest/pseuds/TenaciousTempest
Summary: Instead of escaping from Prince Lotor during s3e3, Princess Allura and the Blue Lion are captured and brought to the Galran mothership. With Allura secured, Prince Lotor will stop at nothing to break her.





	1. Chapter 1

Allura cameto slowly, a strange numbness tingling through her limbs. She blinked lazily, attempting to clear her vision. It was almost impossible to see in the dimly lit room, but things were steadily coming into focus. Panic set in as Allura realized she was not in her bedroom. In an effort to sit up she noticed that she was firmly secured to a table, each limb held down with some type of metal that was warm to the touch. 

The last thing she remembered before waking up here was losing control of the Blue Lion. Her fried comms system had her cut off from a team she really didn't feel apart of, and the menacing shade of red the HUD had taken after she had sideswiped a rock formation had made her doubt she ever would be. Above all, she remembered the despair that had taken control of her as she had plummeted through the mists of Thayserix, Prince Lotor hot on her trail.

Lotor…

Zarkon’s defeat had brought retribution to the genocide of her race, the destruction of her homeworld, and the murder of her father. She had known that galactic peace was still going to be a struggle, but with Zarkon out of the way it didn't seem like such a far fetched idea. She had never imagined that Zarkon might have an heir. The Galra had always been a monarchical society, and the emergence of Prince Lotor had dashed her hopes that the Galra would be without a leader for at least a little bit. With a successor in place, there would be no struggle to gain power among the Galra, they would continue just as they had before. 

The sound of a door sliding open roused Allura from her reflecting, and drew her eyes to the source of the noise. In the dim light she almost mistook Lotor for Haggar, his long white hair and pointed ears catching her off guard, but she knew instantly in her gut that it was the Prince come to torment her. She tried to struggle against her bonds some more, but the longer she touched them the hotter they got. She realized that the more she struggled the more she was tiring herself out. She would have to persevere until she saw a chance to escape.

“So nice of you to finally join me, Princess,” Lotor mused, coming to a stop next to where Allura lay. He was oddly imposing up close, she could see the bulk of his muscles through his uniform, and he had an air about him that with fitting for Zarkon’s progeny. 

“Let me go this instant, I command you!” Allura demanded, locking eye contact with the prince. It was a fruitless effort, but she had to do something. Prince Lotor merely laughed at her.

“You've been sedated for roughly twenty quintents now,” he started, ignoring her protests and seemingly taking stock of her. “You sustained quite a few injuries when your lion crashed, but they've since healed.” She took a moment to let his words sink in, sedated for twenty quintents? No wonder she had felt so numb when she woke up. What had the Paladins been doing while she was missing? Surely they would come for her.

“With my father all but a vegetable, my time to be Emperor has come,” Lotor said, brushing a few strands of hair off of Allura’s face, which she had disturbed during her initial struggle. “Zarkon was just merely getting started, and now that you've graciously delivered me the blue lion, I expect to dominate the galaxy for at least the next 100,000 years, if not longer.” Lotor pulled up a holographic screen from the base of the table she lay on, taking a quick glance over her vitals.

“The Paladins will come for me,” Allura told him, more to convince herself than Lotor. “We will stop you!” He chuckled at her, his laugh deep and oddly soothing. 

“You're not the same Paladins who defeated my father,” he stated, contemplation pulling at his temples. “I had been hoping for a challenge, but thanks to you, Voltron will never form again. It's only a matter of time until my soldiers locate and destroy your ship, and the rest of the paladins.”

“You may be curious as to why you weren't killed immediately, or simply left in a stasis chamber,” he said, looking back at her vitals. He had been hovering over a specific section for longer than usual now, the threat of a smirk creeping across his face. “As easy as both of those options would have been, I have much larger plans for you. As you know, at least before the destruction of Daibazaal, Galra and Alteans were extremely close, so close that my father even married an Altean. I intend to do the same” 

“I will never submit to you!” Allura recoiled in shock and revulsion, leaning up a bit further so she could almost level herself with Lotor. He did not move or show any alarm to her outburst, he simply ignored her like before, allowed her to expend herself while he bided his time.

“You weren't put into stasis because I needed your body to reflect the passing of time, but as of today you've entered estrus,” Lotor almost purred, his expression ravenous. He pulled the hologram vitals screen back down into the table, turning all of his focus back to her. “I could have kept you sedated, used you for my needs while you slept, but, I wanted you to be awake for what comes next,” he said, laying his hand on her thigh, making her acutely aware of just how thin the material of her flight suit was.

Panic set over Allura immediately, her body thrashed violently against her bonds, the need to be out of Lotor’s reach overtaking her. She could feel the heat rising through her body, the stress of it all threatening to melt her. With one final jolt she pulled her arm restrains up and off of the table, terror replacing hope as the metal bands pulled her back down, the technology a sturdier version of what she had once used on the Paladins during their training. 

“There we go,” Lotor mused, flashing a grin at Allura, just long enough for her to take notice of his finely pointed canines. “I was starting to worry that you’d already given up, breaking you will be most of the fun,” Lotor pulled his hand from her thigh, only to snake it up her body and then run a deft index finger down between her breasts. “Only most of it though…” His voice trailed off as he took in how her body reacted to his touch. 

“The Paladins will stop you!” Allura protested, half sobbing. She was still trying to position her body away from Lotor, persistently resisting. She knew that her bonds would hold no matter how much she struggled, but the need to escape was overpowering her senses. Lotor put his hand firmly on her arm, his grasp immobilizing her more than the metal shackles ever could.

“Let them try,” he mused. Lotor started working the fastenings of her flight suit, a calm determination guiding his hands. Allura could feel her skin prickling as he exposed it to the crisp air of her holding room, unable to control herself she shivered under his ministrations. Content with his progress, Lotor pulled a small dagger out from his armor and cut through the white fabric of her flight suit, all the while keeping the blade dragging gently across her flesh, enough for her to know he could easily marr her but was refraining from doing so. “Good girl, he cooed. “You’ll never need these again.”

Allura felt more exposed than ever before, her almost-naked form laid out for him, nothing she could do to escape. She whimpered as he cut through her panties, helpless as her dropped them to the floor with what was left of her paladin armor, her bra only followed suit shortly. Lotor’s eyes ate her up, and only once he was pleased with his handiwork he put the dagger back into one of his pockets.

Without warning Lotor lifted himself up onto the table. He was now straddling her, his powerful thighs held snug against Allura’s hips. She could feel him pressed hard against her most intimate of spots, protected from him only by his clothes. Allura struggled against him, which only served to ignite the lust in his eyes. He brought a deft palm down onto her left breast, kneading her hardening nipple, effectively drawing her attention away from his bulge. 

“No!” Allura cried out as Lotor ran his tongue over her other exposed nipple, the warmth of his tongue a stark contrast to the frigid room. Her body curled towards him, fruitlessly trying to dislodge herself from his mouth. A pained shriek escaped her lips as he gave her areola a sharp bite. Try as she might, she couldn't help but enjoy his closeness. Her body was so cold, but he was so warm. 

Working his way down, Lotor left a trail of bite marks. None of his new bites were quite as painful as the first, but they were enough to leave her skin various shades of purple. Stopping at her hips he took a moment to assess his handiwork, idly massaging her thighs until he was satisfied with the marks decorating her previously flawless skin. 

His purple eyes locked with hers, ravenous yet calculating. Delicately he brought his mouth down on one of her thighs, licking and sucking as he made his way closer to her pussy. Allura squirmed, trying to pull herself further away from him, but her bonds only let her move so far.

“Please…” She begged, her voice trailing off. She could feel her limbs becoming heavier, she was starting to wear herself out. 

“Give you more?” Lotor purred at her, obviously twisting her plea for him to stop. His tongue darted over her clit, making her body spasm. Unwanted pleasure shot through Allura, and she turned her head away from him, hoping he hadn't seen her bite her lip to keep from moaning. She felt betrayed by her own body, hating every tick that he made contact with her. Lotor did not stop at just one flick of his tongue though, noting her reaction he pressed on. 

Allura’s mind went blank as Lotor truly began to bear into her. He worked a hand under her, taking a firm hold of her ass and using it to press her against him from both sides. With her secured under him he moved from concentrated flicks on her clit to longer strokes against the entirety of her vulva, starting dangerously close to her ass and then all the way up, pressing himself against her as he went. 

“Good girl,” he said. Shame flooded Allura as she realized she had been leaning into him, that her body was starting to moisten under his ministrations. He brought his free hand up and dipped his index finger into her channel. How easily it went in only caused her to feel worse. After she had adjusted to him he thrust another finger in, now starting to massage her insides in earnest. 

She could feel every muscle in her body tightening, her arms sore from pulling against the manacles, her core aching from resisting. There was an unfamiliar heat building somewhere inside of her, and try as she might to ignore it the, it felt as though it might burn her alive. She let out a strangled cry, trying to vent her frustration somehow.

“I have been known to be merciful,” he mused, looking up at her. “If you beg, i’ll show you pleasure you've never dreamed of.” Even as he spoke his fingers worked inside of her, eliciting feelings that made her blush. She could see her arousal glistening around the corners of his mouth. She knew that even if she held out mentally, eventually her body would give in.

“Stop!” She ordered, in a last ditch effort to change his mind. To her surprise he stopped his assault, removing himself from the table completely. Allura took a moment to steady herself, take stock of how quickly her heart was racing, he breath coming in ragged panting. She was grateful that he had listened to her, but in his absence she was aware of how much she suddenly needed his touch. She shivered, no longer from the cold, but from the need that was mounting inside of her. 

Meanwhile, Lotor was unbuckling his armor, working from the top down like a well-practiced ritual. His cape fell to the floor, then his bracers and his chest plate, all of it stripped away until he was as bare as Allura. She had finally taken notice of him as he was pulling off his pants, greeted with the sight of his muscular thighs. His body was lean, lithe almost, but there was no doubting how much effort he had put into sculpting his body.

He turned to face her, his hands casually placed on his hips. Allura blushed and looked away as quickly as her reaction time allowed, but it was not fast enough to spare her the sight of Lotor in all of his splendor. 

Lotor truly was purple everywhere. His chest was dusted with white hair, a thin line of which extended down to his stomach, spread outward and began growing like fur, finally stopping where his thighs met. Allura had never seen another Altean naked before, let alone one that was half-Galra. She was in no way prepared for what Lotor was equipped with. His dick was imposing, perfectly erect and straining with need, a single pearl of pre-cum leaking from its tip. What Allura was not expecting, however, was the additional appendage he was sporting. Beneath his penis sat what appeared to be a tentacle, slightly thicker at its based, and undulating back and forth like a cat’s tail. The tentacle was ridged, with intricate bumps decorating it. If it wasn't so imposing Allura might almost find it pretty.

His footsteps were silent as he moved to the base of the table she lay upon. 

“It's almost funny,” Lotor mused, adjusting her restraints so that her legs were forced open, “If Daibazaal had never been destroyed I'm certain our parents would have found a way to push us together. Maybe you can take solace in the fact that in every universe you end up here, beneath me.” He said the last bit as he crawled between her legs, grinding his palm against her clit and dipping two of his fingers back inside of her. She squirmed against him, he had re-ignited the burning need inside of her just as it was finally dying down. Tears sprang to her eyes, this shouldn't be happening, but she couldn't stop it.

“You want this,” he said, pushing his fingers, still wet with her juices, into her mouth. “Deny all you want, tell yourself you don't, but your resistance will crumble.” He retracted his hand from her mouth and brought his glistening fingers to her nipple, taking it between thumb and forefinger and pinching lightly. The friction sent bolts of lightning down her spine, causing her back to arch. Content with the reaction, he leaned into her, resting his dick against her stomach. She could feel his tentacle working against her, rubbing gently against her thighs, her lips, and finally her clit. She was sopping, which only helped the appendage flick back and forth against her easier. Lotor absentmindedly nuzzled against Allura’s cheek, lost in the sensations, before turning to suck and nibble on her earlobe. 

What finally pushed her over the edge was a sharp bite to the very tip of her pointed ears. The stimulation proved too much for her, and she was sent spiraling into her climax. She let out a piercing shriek, which turned into a deep unstoppable moan. The warmth spread from her core to the rest of her body, pressing down on her but not unwelcome, like she was being covered by a heavy blanket. She sensed a sudden emptiness in her slit, one that had been there all along but that she was entirely unaware of until now. She spasmed against the empty air, her orgasm opening her eyes to how desperate she was now. 

When she opened her eyes she saw Lotor gazing down at her. smugness or pride on his face she could not tell. He angled himself up, taking his dick in his hand and rubbing it against her opening. Unable to control herself, her eyes rolled back, any touch sending her nerves alight. 

“No no no no no...” She pleaded, attempting to close her legs. She knew there was no coming back from what came next. He would ruin her, split her in two, seed her. She would be his, now until forever. Helplessly she pulled away from him.

He brought his open palm down hard on her inner thigh, the smack resounding off of the walls. Panting, sweaty and crying, yet somehow she resisted. Not for long, Lotor reckoned. 

“And here I was thinking of going easy on you,” he growled, running his free hand through her hair and yanking sharply. A whine escaped Allura’s lips, her body in shock from the sudden onslaught of pain. “Altean physiology is meant to adapt,” he grunted, spearing into her. “I'm sure you'll catch on quickly.” She felt a blinding pain, the likes of which she had never experienced before.

He had somehow bottomed out inside of her, their hip bones meeting. He stilled there, flexing against her. She was hyper aware of every movement he made, the feelings he elicited alien and unwelcome. However, he was right, her body was acclimating to his presence, stretching to accommodate him. There was still a sharp pain in her loins, but the heat of their coupling was burning it away gradually.

She had been so distracted by her impaling that she failed to notice that his tentacle had been swirling dangerously close to her asshole, tentatively pressing against it, still lubricated with her wetness. She opened her mouth to protest but Lotor pushed his hand down on her throat, making sure to squeeze her carotid arteries. Her vision went blurry as she struggled to shake him off, to fill her lungs with air. As she writhed beneath him, distracted by his control of her throat, his second appendage inched into her, every bump of his tentacle shooting pangs of unfamiliar pleasure through her body. 

With both of her holes full of him, he let go of her neck, content. The way she was wiggling against him, attempting to dislodge him, only seemed to make his breath hitch. Her naive struggles were massaging him more efficiently than most Galran pleasure slaves could hope for. Her lashes fell still against her flush cheeks, heavy with her turmoil. Anguished or not, he could feel her body temperature rising, her arousal dripping down her thighs. 

Involuntarily she rose her hips to meet his, gripping his shaft as he rocked within her. She felt unbearably full, as if he leaned into her any harder she might explode. It was all she could to do control her breathing, every thrust forcing a moan out from between her lips, unable to articulate what she was feeling.

“Someone's learning,” he crooned, “come on, almost.” He was pumping into her with calculated strokes, taking note of how her chest rose and fell, how her back arched when she was completely full. He could get used to the sight of her pressed against him, almost pliant in her helplessness. Granted, he had an eternity to bend her to his will.

“Show me how terrible it is to belong to me,” he whispered into her ear. Without further warning he pressed his thumb against her clit, concentrated circles pushing her closer to the precipice of her lust. At the last possible second he pulled out of her completely, releasing his hold on her body.

Desperately she pushed her hips into the air, confused by his abandonment, ashamed of her neediness. What puzzled her even more was the empty feeling he left in his wake, and how good it had felt with him inside of her.

“Tell me you need this,” he said, dragging his index finger down her swollen lips, achingly close to her clit but never making contact. “Beg.”

Allura bit her lower lip. The sensations he was giving her were agonizing, maddening, she wanted this, no, needed it. It felt as if she would die if the emptiness inside of her wasn't filled, that she would lose herself to the need. If she accepted his mercy she would lose. But if she held out? Agony.

“I am Allura, Princess of the planet Altea,” she panted, attempting to maintain eye contact. “I will ne-” she was cut off by her own climax, Lotor’s thumb finally making contact with her clit once more, the build up too much for her to take.

Her orgasm washed over her like the surf upon the rocks, unrelenting, drowning her. Her body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, her hair tangled from thrashing. Her core tightened and released. The satisfaction left her mind a blank slate. No obligations, no shame, just the warm numbness of her climax.

Lotor's eyes were possessive. The princess was a means to an end, a host for his heir, a plaything. He knew in that moment though that she was his, that he would control her completely. He would dominate her body and soul.

Lost in the haze of her climax, Allura was unaware of Lotor’s tentacle rearing up and wrapping around his cock. He eased into her slowly now, cautious not to rip her in two with his added girth. When he was buried back in her his appendages unfurled, filling every gap within her. Allura bucked beneath him now, coming back the the present. She gyrated her hips, a renewed sense of urgency surging her on. 

“You are mine,” Lotor grunted, his hands clamped tight to her hips, redirecting her movement, timing his thrusts with her own. He would pull out almost all the way and then slam back into her, alternating speed and force to bring himself closer to climax. Every time their hip bones met Allura let out a moan or a gasp, involuntary and primal. 

Lotor knew he was almost there, that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Her body was gripping him too tightly, unwilling yet desperate. Her moans were getting louder, and he could feel her closing in on another orgasm, the ridges of his tentacle rubbing insistently against her g-spot. The tip of his tentacle was gradually edging open her cervix, preparing her body to fully receive him.

Wanting to hold out for a little longer he distracted himself by sucking on her nipples, then moving up and leaving an impressive bruise on her neck. Allura’s toes curled, her moans growing in intensity every moment his mouth was on her. Finally, he took her lower lip into his mouth, sucking and biting on it. He held her chin in his hand, forcing her to maintain contact. His kiss was delicate yet consuming, the contact of their lips more intimate than that of their coupling. He eased his tongue into her mouth, battling her own for dominance, until she acquiesced to him. Her moaning was muffled by his mouth now, which only served to edge him closer to exploding. He brought his hand back down to her clit again, determined to force one final orgasm out of her. Her nerves were still on fire from her previous climaxes; it would not be difficult to drag another one from her.

He could feel the undeniable pressure hitting its maximum within him, his muscles tightening. With the last of his resistance he shoved into her one last time, cementing his hips to hers. His tentacle flexed against her g-spot, forcing her to cum. She screamed and arched her back, her restrained body attempting to curl in towards him, to touch home completely. The ecstasy of her climaxing on his cock was too much to bear. The walls of her pussy clamped down on him, forcing his seed to erupt from his dick and his tentacle, filling her womb with his ejaculate. He felt his body still against her, the fire inside of him finally abating. 

Even as he rested his weight on her body, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm, he could feel himself softening inside of her. His tentacle pushed his cum deeper into her, ensuring that none of it escaped when he withdrew. Allura unwittingly ground herself against him, trying to keep him within her, to retain to fullness he has graced her with. 

His head fell to her shoulder, nose flat against her collarbone. He absentmindedly ran his hand over her shackles, her wrists a dark red from pulling against them. They would bruise, additional marks from her coupling. Gazing down at her body, taking in the bite marks he had adorned her with, he was realizing more and more how much he enjoyed the color purple on her. He took a moment to steady himself before pulling out of her. Allura couldn't help but let out a whine, not anticipating how different her body felt without him inside of her.

“We start your training tomorrow, Princess,” Lotor told her, grinning. He sat at the edge of the table as he redressed. His clothed body somehow made her feel small. 

“Training?” She asked meekly, her throat hoarse from screaming. 

“This is your life now,” Lotor said flatly. “You can spend the next ten thousand years on this table, or you can be a good pet. The choice is yours.” Maintaining eye contact with her, Lotor drew her vitals back up on the holo-screen. With the flick of his wrist he re-positioned the table so that her hips were raised at an angle. “A Druid will be in shortly with your supper. You have until tomorrow to consider.” With that, Lotor walked out of the room, leaving her naked and bound. 

Allura let out a choked sob, her body burning with shame. As she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, the only thing she knew of her future that it was no longer her own. Her life was over.


	2. A Princess Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura attempts a daring escape but lands right into the arms of her captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience! Between school work, the holiday season, and just general inconveniences of life, its taken me much longer than intended to put this chapter out. This is the second chapter of what I believe now will be a trilogy, but who really knows? Special thanks to Shadobone, who does not have an Ao3 but helps proof read my work nonetheless. I hope you all enjoy!

Allura had lost count of the days since Lotor had first entered her cell; each had passed the same. All she had known was restless sleep, the druids coming to feed her and monitor her vitals, and Lotor’s visits. She was allowed free roam of her cell for most of the quintent, but whenever Lotor was present, she would be strapped to the table and left there until a Druid came to free her. 

She had done what she could to formulate an escape plan. The door to her cell only opened for Lotor and the Druids, and while she had attempted to fight a Druid that was delivering one of her meals, she had quickly been shut down. Her muscles had simply started to atrophy during her month long drug induced power nap. Whenever she wasn't attempting to use the computer systems in her cell, she was doing an exercise of some sort, attempting to regain her lost muscle mass. She took solace in the fact that Shiro had escaped from a Galra prison; she could too with enough planning. 

Allura was startled from her thoughts of escape by the door to her cell opening and the sudden presence of a Druid standing before her. It loomed over her, and she eyed the open door behind it eagerly. The Druid’s mask obscured its face, making it impossible to tell each Druid apart or discern their emotions, but Allura felt as if this one was almost taunting her. 

It extended a robe-clad arm towards her, a garment of some type hanging from its hand. Warily, she took it. It wasn't much, but considering that she’d spent the last movement completely naked, she would accept anything. To her horror, the nightgown extended no lower than the junction of her thighs, and was completely sheer. She would remain covered, but only if she took short steps and refrained from raising her arms. The dim lights of her holding cell would allow her some privacy, but she knew that anything brighter would render her new outfit practically see-through. 

Once she was covered, the Druid walked out of her cell, motioning her to follow from the opposite side of the doorway. Allura hesitated, freedom from  
this room finally within her grasp, but what lay beyond the door? Would she be abandoning one prison for another? 

The Druid seemed to float towards her, which made Allura’s mind up for her. She silently padded after it, taking in the corridors and general architecture of the building around her. Realization dawned that she wasn't actually in a Galra prison; there were no other holding cells, no other people present in general. 

She lost track of the time they'd continued this way. The halls seemed endless. Whatever building they were in was labyrinthine. Her pace slowed as the shadow of a plan crossed her mind, the distance between her and the Druid growing. Before she could stop herself, she had pivoted and was sprinting away from her captor. She knew that her escape was futile, but that if she didn't take a shot at it, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. 

Her feet barely touched the metal floor as she raced down the hallway, daring not to look back. Shiro had mentioned memorizing the guard rotation, the frequency of their patrols. She simply had not. The only thing propelling her forward was the hope of escaping and the fear of her capture.

She came to a large door finally, trying the handle only to discover it was unlocked. She didn't consider peaking around it, she merely fell through the doorway, hoping to put a wall between herself and the Druid. 

Thoughts and emotions flooded her senses as her eyes frantically darted around the room. She was in a mess hall of sorts, glass tables arranged in a uniform layout, serving trays along the far wall, and a minimum of fifty Galra soldiers staring at her from their plates. A hush spread throughout the room, but none of the Galra motioned to capture her. Panicked, Allura spun around, attempting to exit through the door she had entered, but there was the Druid barring her path.

Of course it had been trailing her quietly the entire time, she thought. She made to dart away from it, to head out the other door. She was exhausted, but none of the Galra had risen to apprehend her, so in her mind there was still a chance. The Druid grabbed onto her tightly though, its hands clamping down hard on her shoulders. 

She tried to wiggle free, to shake the Druid off. Instead she only brought herself to her knees, wincing as the Druid’s fingers sunk deeper into the tender flesh above her collar bones. 

Snickering spread across the Galra troops, and Allura could see the men turning away from her, focusing their attention on her worst nightmare realized. She had fled the Druid, but had only brought herself back into Lotor’s grasp. He stood there, a few tables separating them, his expression a cross between eager and disappointed. 

“So kind of you to join us, Princess,” he drawled, walking down the aisle towards her. Her breath caught short in her throat, stuck there watching him close the distance between them. The Druid had unhanded her, but she was paralyzed with fear, kneeling before him, a captive before their audience. 

She almost didn't notice the creature trailing after him, silent in his wake. She moved lithely, her eyes intent upon the princess. She looked like no Galra Allura had ever seen, but she had the trademark yellow sclera and unmistakable cocky grin she had known them to brandish. 

Lotor bent down to look her in the eyes, and she couldn't help but notice how the fabric of his casual uniform pulled against his body, how it tightened against his thighs and biceps. She tried to look away from him, avert her gaze. She knew he demanded her complete attention, but she wouldn't give it to him. Unamused, he took her chin in his hand and forced her to make eye contact. 

“I wanted to move you while there was no one around to see,” he said in hushed tones, so that only she could hear. “But it seems like your inability to cooperate has lost you the few privileges you've earned these last few quintents.” His eyes were steely, obviously upset with her escape attempt. “Thank you for your assistance, Druid,” he said, not taking his eyes off of Allura. “I can handle her from here.”

Without missing a beat, he pulled her up by her chin, and dragged her over to the nearest table. She stumbled behind him, attempting to hold her nightgown down so that she wasn't exposing herself to the hall full of soldiers, trying to retain what modesty she had left.

“This is Allura, Princess of the former planet Altea,” Lotor announced to the room, effortlessly commanding the attention of his men. “In the spirit of our recent conquests, she will be joining us for lunch today as entertainment.” He pushed her down onto the table, pressing her face into the cold glass. She could hear the men become more vocal, an excited hum spreading through the crowd. 

“Allura, however, has been a less than ideal captive,” Lotor projected, a grin spreading across his face that terrified her. “Little girls who misbehave deserve a spanking, don't you all agree?” His words brought a roar from the men, cheering him on. 

“A hit for each of us!” She heard someone call out. There was a cacophony of other suggestions, some of which she doubt she would live through. Eventually Lotor put his hand up, silencing them all.

“Fifteen smacks,” Lotor said, “enough for the Princess to learn proper manners.” He pressed his hand into the small of her back, the pressure keeping her locked to the table. 

“What are you-” Allura called out, finally finding her voice. She was interrupted by Lotor’s hand coming down hard on her behind, causing her voice to evolve into a scream. 

Even though he was no longer touching her, she could feel an intense burning where his hand had made contact. Her own hands were gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles white with tension. She had bucked against where he was holding her, which prompted him to push her down harder.

“That was one,” Lotor said. “I expect you to count the rest.” He brought his hand down again, her body clenching preemptively, trying to brace for impact. She grunted, but refused to count, her teeth grit together. Her body was reeling from the punishment, 

“If you don't count I’ll be forced to add additional slaps for disobedience,” Lotor admonished, clearly unamused. “When I hit you again you’ll say ‘two,’ understand?” She nodded at him, unable to endure his abuse. As soon as she consented, however, his hand came down on her again.

“Two,” Allura shrieked, unable to hold in her displeasure. The stinging across her ass was maddening. He had only hit her three times but already she could feel herself breaking. Even after all the times he had defiled her body, he had never seriously inflicted pain on her. Yes, he had tormented her nipples, almost rode her until she was dry, left her bruised from bite marks and rough kisses, but physical abuse until now had not been forte.

He was demeaning her in front of his men, punishing her as if she were a child. Growing up she had never done anything severe enough to garner spankings. She was a princess, her conviction to do what was right had always guided her, yet here she was, her tits pressed against the glass tabletop, her ass smarting with Lotor’s hand prints. 

“Good girl,” Lotor murmured in her ear, his hand gently rubbing against her tingling bottom. His touch was soothing, the tenderness alarming. “Thirteen to go; You can do it.”

His words encouraged her, consoled her as he brought down the next few slaps in quick succession, alternating where he was hitting her. She called each of them out, gaining a few cheers from the men every time Lotor struck her. Her body was getting hot. The pain from the smacks was a burning sensation radiating out, and where Lotor was holding her down felt oddly heated as well.

She had found that if she accepted her punishment, forced her body to relax before Lotor hit her, it was easier to bare. She focused on trying to keep herself loose.

The eighth smack was her undoing. His hand struck firm against the tender underside of her ass. She screamed out the number as she pulled herself forward, desperately kicking out. Letting go of the table with one hand she fruitlessly attempted to pull her nightdress down, to shield her behind from his assault.

“Please stop,” she begged him, trying to hold back tears. She would not cry in front of Galra soldiers, she could not let them see her breaking. 

“Ezor,” Lotor called, summoning the red Galra to his side. She had been out of Allura’s line of sight this whole time, but constantly watching, sizing the princess up. The smile had never left her face. “Hold her hands down for me,” he started, “this will get worse before it gets better.” He directed that part at Allura, unbridled fear shooting through her as he spoke.

A torrent of slaps followed, each strike harder than the previous. It was around the eleventh smack that Allura’s resolve broke, her tears finally flowing freely. They slipped from her eyes, hot with shame and despair. Her body was wracked with whimpers and punctuated by sobs every time she opened her mouth to count. Her inability to articulate garnered her a few extra slaps, and when she was finally able to call out 15, the strength faded from her body. 

She went limp against the table, her nightgown riding up. She had long since abandoned her desperate attempts to hold it back, and even now she fought the urge to rub her abused rear. Her tears were quieter now, droplets plunging down the track marks their predecessors had formed. Lotor wasn't holding her down as strongly as before, his hand almost gentle against the small of her back. Ezor had even released her hands.

There was no point in struggling. No hope resisting. She couldn't run from the Druid, and she certainly couldn't hold up to Lotor. 

Gently, Lotor flipped her over onto her back, his hands hot on her hips. The new position elicited a new type of pain, her ass pressed against the table by the weight of her body. She was grateful that the glass was somehow still cool, however, she was now unintentionally applying pressure to where he had abused her. The mixture of agony and relief confused her to her core.

His thumbs were flush against her hip bones, eyes taking stock of her body. He paused at her tits, only half covered by her nightgown. She was making sure to keep her legs pressed together, now that Lotor was no longer blocking the soldier’s view of her pussy. 

“I wanted to allow you some modesty,” Lotor almost growled in her ear “for running, consider that privilege revoked.” Without hesitation he brought his hands to the hem of her shift and tore it clean up the middle. She scrambled to cover herself, to shield herself from the onlooking soldiers. Lotor merely grinned at her

“Even though you tried to escape, you were a good girl for your punishment,” Lotor mused, pulling himself closer to her. She could feel the heat emanating off of his body. She thought she’d be used to his presence after movement’s of his ‘companionship,’ but her body was still on edge. 

He lay his palm down on her slit, downward fingers giving a gentle squeeze. What he found there caused his face to briefly flash with exultation, punishment had left her sopping. He locked eye contact with Ezor, his lieutenant registering instantly what was going on.

“It seems she enjoyed herself!” Ezor proclaimed to the soldiers, prompting a cacophony of laughter from them. “Do you think we should let her rest?” Her words caught Allura’s attention, distracting her from the turmoil that had overcome her at the realization that a spanking had left her wet.

“Come now Ezor,” Lotor chided, causing the men to quiet. “Mercy has never been the way of the Galra” a chill ran through Allura’s body, knowing that contrary to her hopes, her degradation was far from over, “until now.”

Lotor’s fingers began gliding across her lips, aided by her own juices. He made certain not to touch her clit, straying dangerously close to it and then pulling away. His ministrations were maddening, and she struggled to remain silent.

The tears burned her cheeks again, the senseless need overtaking her. Allura had noticed that her body had started preparing itself whenever she saw him, that she her arousal had been conditioned. If anything, this made her feel worse. She couldn't help getting pleasure from how he tortured her, but the fact that her body was actively aiding him? It was torment.

A jolt shot through her when he finally slipped against her clit, causing her body to seize. Allura’s breath caught in her throat, her moan a strangled grunt. 

“The slut wants it!” she heard a soldier call out, causing her to realize that she had been grinding her pelvis against Lotor’s palm. She blushed, trying to reign in control of her hips. 

“Give yourself over, Princess” Lotor purred. The sight of her fracturing before him was driving his own lust to the breaking point. He would have her when they were back in his room, he could barely contain himself as it was. His erection strained against his armor, the pain leaving him grateful that no one could see how much Allura was affecting him.

Without warning he gave her clit an abrupt swat, sick pride welling in him as her body spasmed. Her pained moans were intoxicating, but he would have more than her torment. He switched to gently rubbing her sensitive button, easing the pain of the slap. 

Lotor took note as her breath hitched. Just as her breathing resumed in rapidly short gasps, he stopped. He would give her what she needed, but she would beg for it. Getting her to ask for what she wanted, to vocalize her desires, was the next step in breaking her to his will. 

“Tell me, Princess,” he said, his gaze locked on hers. Allura looked away, flustered. There was a warmth spreading through her, threatening to take control. Her hips rocked involuntarily, hungry for his touch. Lotor merely smiled at her, watching her face twist as she made her decision, “ask and I'll take you over that edge.”

A strained whimper escaped her throat. His touch was propelling her towards her breaking point. The pads of his fingers were expertly molding her lust, pushing her to the edge and then stopping. 

“Please,” Allura crooned, her voice husky from the spanking. She was unsure if she was asking him to stop or continue, but either way she was in agony. Even with the murmuring of the Galra soldiers, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest, so rapid she swore it was going to give out. If she didn't climax soon she thought she might go mad.

“What was that?” Lotor hummed, leaning in towards her ear. Her flesh prickled, growing warmer from his closeness, their bodies almost flush. His fingers hadn't completely stopped, still they probed her folds. Finally, his teeth grazed her ear, gnashing through what was left of her resolve.

“Lotor-” she gasped, finally daring to look him in the eyes. “Please may I cum,” Something broke within her, a brittle crumbling that was ebbing away the last vestiges of her free will, sucking her into Lotor’s depravity.

He complied instantly, matching the thrust of his fingers to the tilting of her hips. Allura let go, no longer caring about the soldiers intently watching her. All of her decisions had been stripped from her, but she could choose this. Resist or submit, nothing mattered except for the sweet release of her climax. 

She felt her body start to tense up, muscles tightening in preparation for the white heat that threatened to overflow her nervous system at any moment. Her pleasure was a bomb ticking in time with Lotor’s ministrations, In the end it was the steady rotation of his thumb against her clit that caused her to explode. The dependable circling coupled with his fingers probing inside her allowed her to ease into a crushing orgasm. Her tensed muscles let go at once as her body pulsed, finally easing down against the table. She felt her walls grip Lotor’s fingers, hungrily pulling him into her.

She hadn’t moaned or yelled, her climax had been met with the hitching of her breath and just a few audible exhales. Lotor had heard them, relished in her silent whimpers, but the rest of the surrounding Galra could only infer her climax from her sudden stillness. Somehow her climax had remained intimate, he had forced her to beg, brought her to orgasm in front of all of these people, but she had remained exquisite.

Absentmindedly she ground her hips into the glass table, the movement causing Lotor’s fingers to gently dislodge from her opening. The absence caused her to look at him, a sadness she couldn’t explain overwhelming her at her sudden emptiness. 

“Sir,” Ezor interrupted, drawing their attention back to the mess hall around them. Allura’s cheeks burned red, the gravity of her situation finally poking through her pleasure clouded mind. Almost in a panic she moved her hands to cover her body, to shield herself from the guards who had already seen her exposed. 

“I believe the princess has started finally learning her lesson,” Lotor said flatly, addressing the crowd. “Rebellion will be met with punishment, I will carry out the rest of the princess’ later.” He scooped Allura up in his arms, her naked form small against his chest. “Ezor, have my meal sent to my room.”

“Yes sir,” Ezor replied, her chipper demeanor in no way affected by what she’d just witnessed. She rolled back on her heels while saluting him, seeming to bounce. Lotor merely nodded and carried Allura out of the room, the chatter of the soldiers rising with his absence. 

They made their way down the vacant hallways, Lotor’s grip on her never failing. Allura could tell they were not heading back towards her cell. 

“You were chosen,” Lotor murmured, almost to himself, “I chose you.”


End file.
